1. Field of Invention
Object of the invention is a packaging for a compact disc (CD) from a blank of foldable sheet material according to the preamble of the claim 1 i.e., a packaging for a CD from a blank of foldable sheet material with at least two walls hinged together at two transverse sides, whereby at least one wall has attaching means for attaching a CD at an inner surface toward which an adjacent wall is foldable.
2. Description of Prior Art
For storage of a CD or other data carriers with high storage density which can be optically read out, cassettes of synthetic material are largely common. These have a flat box-shaped bottom part which in a receptacle comprises an arrangement of pivots for holding the CD at a middle hole. The bottom part is closable by means of a cover part which at one end is hinged thereto and at the other end is lockable therewith. These cassettes are relatively expensive. For information of the purchaser, a printed supplement booklet or supplement sheet is inserted into the transparent container.
Moreover, containers have already become known which at least partly consist of cardboard. The DE-GM 90 16 575.6 discloses a protection sleeve for a CD which is formed as slide-in case from cardboard which is merely open at one side edge. Through the side aperture, a rectangular retaining part of synthetic material can be inserted which on one side has a plain recess for reception of a CD. In the middle, the recess has a centering spike for the receiving aperture of the CD and recesses as finger-gripping cutouts passing toward the corners of the retaining part. This storage device is also relatively costly and due to its multipart composition inconvenient in its handling.
Moreover, a packaging for a CD has already become known which has a retaining part of above type adhered to the inner surface of a book-like carrier of cardboard. By opening the sheets of the book, the receptacle for the putting-in and taking-out, respectively, of a CD can be laid bare. Information for the user is printed on the pages of the book.
In addition, ecologically harmless packagings for a CD have already become known consisting exclusively of cardboard. Similar to a sleeve for a conventional audio disc, these can be formed as envelope with a side slit for the inserting and pulling-out of the CD, respectively. Moreover, to a case wall can be hinged a neighbouring wall toward which the other case wall is foldable. With this packaging, the putting-in and taking-out of the CD, respectively, is relatively ponderous and entails a relatively high stress. After the removing of a sheet packaging wrapped around, the CD can undesirably slip out. Besides, it offers only little space for a printing with additional information. Therefore, it is used above all for smaller CD (especially 3.5 inch single-CD).